A Revelry Gone Wrong
by A.Hazy.Dream
Summary: Eli Loker was at the festival, he was having a great time up until the last moments of the night...He woke up with a bad head, unaware that the girl in his sleeping bag was someone he knew very, very well. This was a revelry gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my very first Lie to me Fic and I am looking forward to see if people enjoy it or not! :) x  
>So, for starters, my disclaimer's message:<br>I Own nothing, nobody or Lie To Me in itself...If I did, I'd be teaching FOX a thing or two for axing the show in the first place..  
>Anyway!<br>I hope you enjoy, this is A Revelry Gone Wrong, Chapter one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Eli Loker sat up; his head, spinning as the lyrics of last night's final band 'Kings of Leon' mixed in with the following morning's sounds of snoring from others ran circles around his aching head. He crawled across the wet and sticky floor, kneeling on empty cans of alcohol slipping on them as their luke warm remnants spewed out, he felt for zip on the side, pulling it down with all of his strength consequently, fell straight through the door of the tent, the sunlight piercing his eyes painfully as his morning wake up routine had begun, wake up drink a coffee, have another make some dry toast and try and recall on what happened the night before. But for now, wincing at the morning's bright rays and yawning was the best he could do.  
>"Morning 'dad'." A voice sounded from outside of his tent, a young woman was sat in the entrance of her own in which her tent was close and opposite Loker's. She was sat with her legs crossed, hugging a mug of coffee, amused slightly at his face. Loker was a sight for sore eyes in a morning, his hair was in the design of a ruffled bed head way, his eyes had dark tired rings under them. He looked up and smiled unenthusiastically, despite the fact that he didn't even recognise her he greeted her anyway.<p>

"I'm on babysitting duty." She laughed. "That's what you said…As if!" She winked.  
>"Come again?" He forced groggily, the taste of his boozy breath turning his stomach slightly, making him heave. He paused in thought, trying his hardest to read the face of the woman. "Are you jealous or something…?" He asked. It seemed obvious that he probably got lucky last night.<br>The woman laughed, "I could be, look at you, you're a good looking guy, with a really young, good looking girl on your arm."  
>"Wait, what?" Loker asked, burping midsentence. "I don't go for girls who go by the saying of; 'Really young'".<br>"You don't remember do you?" The girl asked, a sly look of contempt sliding across her face. "You don't even remember me!" She stood up. "I'm Sharon." Introducing herself, she blinked innocently, passing him her cup of coffee. "You're going to need that, clearly you ignored your own rules then."  
>"Loker." He said, he brushed his hand against hers as she passed her mug to him, he began to gulp the coffee, his eyes diverting to the tent as he did so.<br>"All of her mates have gone home, you played quite the hero for her last night!" She said, aiming it at Loker.  
>"Why, who?" He said, his memory of the previous night blurring out of sight.<br>"I'm enjoying this" Sharon said truthfully.  
>Loker put down the cup, he pulled at the tent door so that he could see inside, it was to his surprise that a was a young girl was cuddled up to his pillow in a deep sleep.<br>"Oh no." Loker said, sighing and lying down on the wet grass, looking up.  
>"Told you." Sharon laughed through enjoyment. "Who is she?" She asked.<br>Loker paused, sitting up and looking back into the tent, His heart was thumping within his chest. "Oh god. What've I done."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Not to shabby I hope?<strong>  
><strong>:) xxxx<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Cal." Gillian Foster chased her partner down the hall, "Cal!" She repeated.  
>"What?" He asked, spinning around to face her, Gillian accidently slipped past him, he caught her as she headed towards the floor. "I advise against heels me." He said his hand still tight around her arm.<br>"Thanks, I have our statistics, we're out of the low numbers, Cal and we actually have enough money to spend on anything for the company." Gillian smiled proudly.  
>"Good, I want a company car." Cal let go of her arm as he continued walking towards his office.<p>

"What do you want a company car for, Cal, you have a car of your own." Gillian rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of giving Loker and Torrez an office each…?"  
>"What would be the point in that?" Cal asked.<br>"Privacy." She replied, rolling her eyes.  
>"I prefer them both sharing the cube room…I can keep an eye on both of them…And whoever ends up in the cube whilst I'm busy….working in my office!" Gillian's eyebrows were raised and her lips pursed as she thought of another way of arguing her point<br>"No, they're not having an office of their own." He stomped his foot. "My foot is down, okay?" He stated; sighing as the woman's attention was clearly diverted to whoever was behind him.  
>"And you're late." He said, spinning around. It was Torres, trying her best to sneak past him, she sighed, her face an expression of pure and utter tiredness.<br>"Late one..?" Foster asked cheerily.  
>"Was he good?" Cal added, both Foster and Torres looked at him, their faces scrunched up.<br>"Why is it, when we're late, you always assume it's because we were out dating or jumping into somebody else's bed?" Rhea Torres grumbled miserably.  
>"I don't…You could just simply be jumping into your own bed…With somebody else-"Foster cut Cal off, mid-sentence by hitting him with her blue file.<br>"Where's Loker?" He asked, glaring at her.  
>Torres rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me…He's at some music gig I think, I don't babysit him you know."<br>"The music festival." Foster told Cal, a hint of disappointment within her voice.  
>"You were going to go weren't you?" Cal asked her as he walked with her and Torres down the hall<br>"I was, but I gave my tickets to Loker."  
>"Tickets...There were more than one ticket?" Cal asked, smirking as he did so. "I couldn't see you going to a festival!"<br>"You must be joking right? I love a good rock out and yeah, I had two tickets."  
>"He asked me to go." Torres said. "Loker asked me to go but I told him I didn't fancy sitting on a field knee high in dirt and god knows what plus sharing a tent with him."<br>"Ouch." Cal smiled. "I couldn't imagine anyone sharing a tent with him.  
>"Well, you know, I couldn't be bothered making up a lie so I was…Radically honest with him."<p>

"This is Rebecca Leaches." Foster interrupted as they opened the door, revealing a young woman in the cube. "She phoned me last night needing our help.  
>"Who is she?" Torrez asked, she looked at Foster, she was taken by surprise as a look of anger flashed upon Foster's face as she thought of Rebecca contacting her for help.<br>"Oh…You don't like her." Torres mumbled.

"Alright, Rebecca?" Cal greeted the woman as he entered the glass cube, he shook her hand eagerly.  
>Rebecca looked on at Cal, her blue eyes glinting in against the white light surrounding her. "Where's Gillian?" She asked innocently as she flicked her dark brown hair from off her shoulders.<br>"She's just out there; want me to bring her in?" He asked. "Mind you, she can see and hear you."  
>"Then why can't I see her?" She asked, looking up at the cameras.<br>Gillian leant over, tapping a command on the keyboard, the white glass that Rebecca could see dissolved and she could see Foster who waved.  
>"Hello Rebecca." Gillian said, speaking through the microphone.<p>

"Wow that was distant." Torrez said, looking at the woman, her arms were folded, her face was straight.  
>"Rebecca is Alec's sister, she's fake and she just doesn't care about anything but herself and her husband…Literally."<br>"When you say literally, what do you mean?"  
>"She has two young girls, Melody and Mia they're both thirteen years old today, and ten years ago, we had to get her arrested to make sure that those children were taken away from her."<br>"That's a bit harsh… She looks harmless." Rhea replied only to receive a look from Gillian.

"How's Alec?" Cal asked, sitting back against his chair, as he threw his feet up onto the table.  
>"Alec is good." Rebecca said, looking down and placing her fingers to her temple.<br>"That was a lie." He said. "Why the shame that you're showing, eih, why the shame for your little brother?"

Gillian shuffled uncomfortably, "I don't even think she knows." She answered Cal amongst herself.  
>"Why was she arrested?" Torrez asked.<br>"Well, she's married to Paul Leaches, the biggest drug trafficker over here, he's deadly armed and dangerous, anyway, she got in with him and used the kids as a means of getting cocaine, cannabis and ecstasy to and from the country, she was the reason Alec and I argued most of the time, but despite what his argument was I had to put a stop to it. The kids weren't safe."  
>"Could she be ashamed of herself then, like ashamed of what she did to you and Alec?" Torrez suggested.<br>"No." Foster looked on at the woman in utter disgust. "She claimed that she had changed just a few years ago, only she hadn't, she was rejected custody of her girls."  
>"Wasn't she arrested for kidnap?"<br>"Yeah, she went to take her girls home, and took the wrong girls."  
>"Oh, oh god." Torrez said, she shook her head, "that's just…. You don't take the wrong kids!"<br>"No matter how much they grow up, you should always know what they look like, how old they are and when their birthdays are. You don't go looking for them and take the wrong children." Foster said strongly.

"My girls will be thirteen today." Rebecca told Cal as the white light appeared again.  
>"What are you here for?" Cal asked. "We tried to help you once before, you were coked up out of your own head back then, how can you prove to us that you're still not now?"<br>"How's Emily?" Rebecca asked.  
>"My daughter's fantastic, she's been brought up well." He said slyly.<br>"I bet Gillian's helped." She added, scowling slightly.  
>"Yeah she has…She'd make a great mum." Cal nodded. "It's a shame really; those two kids of yours could've had you if you knew how to look after them properly... I bet you would've been a great mum if you cared about them."<br>"I loved those kids!" Rebecca said before slamming her hand down on the table.

"You saw that?" Foster asked Torres. "She should've slammed her hand down on the table before saying that." Torres watched Gillian as it had become clear her opinion was strong on Rebecca Leaches.

"See, I believe you." Cal said. "But then again, they're something really, really putting me off...Like the smell of sour milk…Only it's not a smell."  
>"What? I don't do drugs anymore, I don't live in the suburbs anymore, you know, I have made a difference to myself, but I'm not here to get my girls back."<br>"Then what are you here for?" Cal shouted.

"Paul's dead!" Rebecca shouted back. "Paul was released last week, he was trying to find me to apologise and he was found dead at the back of Prince St."  
>"So you're husband's dead, bearing mind, this is the guy that was the cause of your children being taken away plus he's the biggest dealer in town so he's obviously going to have enemies and what, you're surprised by that? Rebecca, that just doesn't make sense!"<br>"NO! GILLIAN WAS THE CAUSE OF MY BABIES BEING TAKEN AWAY!" Rebecca yelled. "She phoned them, she told on him. Damn it, I loved him, Cal, I loved Paul and he loved his kids."  
>Gillian burst through the blue door behind Rebecca had suddenly stood up. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you!" She hissed at Gillian, squaring up to her.<br>Cal sat back and watched Gillian become more and more angry.

"You think I was going to sit there and watch you put those kids in danger by stuffing their nappies, vests and shoes full of drugs just so you could claim a free pass to a life of luxurious prostitution and drugged up dreams? You thought I'd let this ruin my marriage too didn't you. Well believe it or not Rebecca, I went behind Alec's back, I told on you, I couldn't have cared less about my marriage back then, those kids were more important and to me, even if never seeing them again but knowing they were happy would've been more than the life they had with you…What you were doing was disgusting and I do not for a second regret what I did. You've always been a lousy parent, and you always will, especially if you kidnap the wrong children and then turn to your husband who got you like this in the first place. If you wouldn't have chased after that Paul you would've probably been happily married with kids, trouble free. Now, why are you here?"

Rebecca bit her lip as she fought back her tears. "Gillian, Paul was found at the back of Prince St."  
>"So what…?" Gillian rolled her eyes.<br>"It's where Alec lives, you should know that you're married!"  
>"Are we? See if you wouldn't spend most of your nights drugged up, you'd know that, for starters we're divorced and to be quite honest, Alec's address has been wiped clean from up here."<br>"I need to know if Alec was telling the truth." Rebecca said to Cal.  
>"The truth being what?" Gillian asked stiffly.<br>There was a long silence between the three of them.  
>"Well, believe it or not, Rebecca, I'm trying to help run a full company here-"<br>"DID ALEC KILL MY HUSBAND OR NOT?" Rebecca shouted angrily.  
>Cal sat forward as he had suddenly begun to take an interest.<br>"Don't be ridiculous, Alec isn't a violent man at all, let alone a murderer!" Gillian laughed excessively.  
>"You'd think that, wouldn't you, miss perfect Gillian." Rebecca hissed. "Well…Alec isn't as perfect as you thought he was."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Things are about to go off with a bang! :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry for the extremely slow update, I've recently joined sixth form and had a hell of a time at home, so here it is, the new Chapter of A Revelry Gone Wrong! Enjoy! Xxxxxx**

**.Dream.**

"So where are you from?" Sharon asked Loker. He was sat, staring into the tent behind him, looking disorientated and shocked. "Okay then… Where do you work?" She asked, slowly becoming impatient with the lack of answers she'd been receiving  
>"I'm going to be sick." Loker said, he stood up and ran across the grass, dodging guide ropes and tent pegs towards the festival toilets.<br>"Fine, thanks for the chat." The woman mumbled, rolling her eyes and crawling back into her own tent, zipping it so it was almost shut

Loker sat against the door of the loo, holding his breath as the smell was making him worse, the fumes of shit, puke and sweat mixing to make one pungent smell.  
>"Anyone in?" A voice asked. Loker opened the door, a man in a yellow warden jacket was stood with his arms folded, his eyebrows raised. "Rough night?" He asked.<br>"I don't even remember half of it…Only the bands."  
>"Don't worry about it!" The man laughed.<br>"Well, I guess I won't be so radically honest any more, I tell you that for sure." Loker joked sarcastically, knowing the warden wouldn't know what he was on about. He stood up and wobbled heavily back to his tent, he climbing in, crawling up to his bag and opening it, there was nothing there apart from the pyjama's he was supposed to wear and empty cans of lager.  
>Loker looked down to realise his clothes weren't even visible.<p>

"Your jeans are at the bottom of my sleeping bag." A girl's voice said croakily, as she kicked around, her eyes were shut covering them with Loker's jacket sleeve, in which she was wearing. Loker shook his head, cursing away in his mind.  
>"Where are all of my friends?" She asked.<br>"Um…Sharon said they all left this morning."  
>"Who's Sharon?" She asked.<br>"I don't know." Loker said, quietly.  
>"Where's Loker?" She asked.<br>Loker paused, moments passing in an awkward silence as the girl threw herself up.  
>"Tada." Loker said, half smiling.<br>"Oh god." She said. "You're so dead." She whispered, throwing herself back into her pillow. She shook her head, cursing herself.  
>"I'm going to' need my jeans, seeing as they're at the bottom of <em>your <em>sleeping bag." Loker said through gritted teeth.

"So she wants us to find out if Alec has killed her husband." Cal stated  
>"He wouldn't do that." Gillian half yelled.<br>"You used the term 'Balls'. There are a lot of things we wouldn't do, Gillian."  
>"Kill someone, though?" The woman shook her head adamantly.<br>"Torrez, can you take over? I've got to go and find out where Em is."  
>"She's at school isn't she…?"<br>"Nope, I just got a text." He answered, showing Gillian his phone.  
>"Right I'm coming with you." She said.<br>"Why…I don't need a babysitter!"  
>"Yes, you do, because we know how messy school reports days get!"<p>

"What so I've got to do this on my own..?" Torres asked, looking between Gillian and Cal.  
>"Yeah. Oh don't worry, there's a massive bonus at the end of it for you too."<br>"On it." Torres smiled. "As long as I get Loker's wage to."  
>"Don't push it." Foster growled.<br>"You get the rest of Loker's wage this week." Cal grinned passing Gillian her coat.  
>"Sweet." Torrez smiled.<br>"Like giving candy to a baby." Cal smiled at his partner, linking her as they walked out of the offices towards the exit.


End file.
